Rawang
by MerulaIdolon
Summary: Danny meets the new ghost in town. One-shot. Takes place during Chapter 1 of Danny Phantom on Facebook. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid.


'Why did a ghost have to show up just after the movie started?' Danny thought to himself as he flew up into the air. Luckily for him, it didn't take long to spot the ghost that was causing all the trouble. A black cloak covered up the ghost's features, but Danny could still hear it yell something like 'wawang' at every person it swooped down on.

Naturally, Danny flew over to it and asked, "Hey, what's with the cloak? It's not the Middle Ages anymore, even where Dora lives."

Two electric blue eyes glared at Danny for several seconds from underneath the hood. He instantly felt very unnerved by the way that the ghost didn't blink or break eye contact. "Uh…why are you staring at me?" Danny questioned.

The still unnamed ghost leaned forward a little bit, still glaring at him. "…I have a message for you…" the ghost whispered so quietly, Danny could barely hear it.

"What is it?"

The blue glow died out for a second before flaring up even more brightly as the ghost yelled "RAWANG!"

Danny instinctively glided back a few feet, freaked out by the ghost, but refusing to show it. Instead, he held up a hand and let it glow the neon green that was his ectoplasmic energy. "Ok, I tried to be nice, but I guess that's not gonna work with you."

The hooded ghost suddenly did something unexpected. It fell over onto its back as if it were on the floor and started laughing. "I can't believe you actually fell for that!"

It then floated back so it could have been standing in midair and held out its hand to shake. "Way to make my day. I really, _really_ needed that. My name's Idolon. Merula Idolon."

Danny hesitated, but finally reached out and shook Merula's hand. "I'm Danny Phantom. Is that why you came out of the Ghost Zone? Just to make someone jump?"

Merula let go of Danny's hand and calmly lowered her hood, revealing her very pale skin and pitch black hair. 'She kind of looks like my human form…' Danny thought.

A smirk formed across the female ghost's face. "I've never seen the inside of the Ghost Zone in my li…er…afterlife. In fact, this is the first time I've seen another ghost."

"Huh…well, if you want, I can show you the Ghost Zone. I know a ghost that you'd really get along with," Danny suggested.

Merula looked like she was thinking it over, but then reached into her cloak and pulled out an MP3. She silently put the earbuds in before saying, "Thanks, but I'm fine out in the Human World." The ghost then moved to turn away, but Danny grabbed her arm before she could start moving.

"You're going back to the Ghost Zone. That wasn't a request," Danny ordered, his eyes flaring a brighter green.

Merula's eyes flared as well. "Let me go if you know what's good for you."

In response, Danny started reaching for the thermos that he had clipped to his belt.

"So be it." Merula's thumb went down onto the play button of the MP3 and she started bobbing her head to the song she was listening to.

Danny looked at her as if she were crazy. "Is that it?" he asked himself.

Suddenly, Merula opened her mouth and started singing in a male voice:

_The earth starts to rumble,_

_The world powers fall._

_A-warring for the heavens,_

_A peaceful man stands tall_

_Stands tall, stands ta-a-a-a-a-a-all!_

Danny was forced to let go and was sent flying. The earth started to quake, lightning split the sky, and Merula stood up straight, looking right at Danny.

_Just like the Pied Piper_

_Led rats through the streets,_

_We dance like the marionettes_

_Swaying to the Symphony…_

_Of Destruction!_

With that, Merula pulled her earbuds out and frowned. "You forced my hand there, Phantom. I didn't want to sing, but my intangibility is kind of hit and miss. Ha…"

She turned around and prepared to fly away. "You're not going anywhere, Mer'. I can call you Mer', right? 'Merula' is kind of a mouthful. Anyway, say good-bye, Mer'!"

Merula was surprised to turn around and see that Danny was standing right behind her with a thermos at point-blank range. Before she could even blink, she was sucked into the Fenton Thermos by a whitish-blue light.

* * *

Merula was tired. She had never stayed in ghost form for so long before. She needed to rest…

"Well hello, Ghost Child! Who are you?" Technus's nasally voice called out to her.

…but first, she could try to make a friend to get out.

* * *

"…and then she started singing!" Danny recounted his story to his friends as they walked to their first class the next day. "She didn't hit me very hard, but she made it clear that she's powerful. I barely managed to get her into the thermos!"

"So let me get this straight…you ditched us to catch a ghost that was only trying to have a little fun?" Tucker asked.

"Tucker, she could have killed someone!" Sam yelled out as they sat down in their usual seats to the back of the class.

Tucker was about to retaliate, but was cut off by their teacher, Mr. Lancer. "Class, today we have a new student joining us." Every head in the room turned towards Mr. Lancer and saw that a girl with hair just a shade darker than Phantom's standing next to him. Her brown eyes were obviously full of terror as she was forced to stand her ground.

"This is Iduna Longfellow."

* * *

**This chapter introduces Iduna Longfellow (Merula Idolon), my OC, to Danny.**

'**Rawang' is Thai for 'Beware'. One of my friends has been trying to teach me Thai and I thought that 'rawang' was a funny word.**

**Song is _Symphony of Destruction_ by Megadeth**

**Please review!**


End file.
